


Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Lies, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: E Ryo sapeva che quella era la sua ultima possibilità, la possibilità di non rovinare quella che era stata un’amicizia durata anni, e di non rovinare un amore che forse sarebbe anche potuto nascere, in situazioni diverse, con dei modi di pensare diversi.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai

**_~ Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai ~_ **

_“Lo ami, non è vero?”_

Erano bastate quelle semplici parole.

Ryosuke aveva sempre pensato di essere un po’ meno prevedibile, di essersi saputo nascondere bene.

Aveva sempre pensato di saper mascherare ciò che provava, o di potersi celare dietro alle scuse che aveva sempre tenuto pronte per l’occasione.

Ma non c’era riuscito, non in quel caso.

Yuto si era sfilato da dentro di lui con un gesto secco, quasi come fosse stato felice di aver finalmente raggiunto l’orgasmo e di potersi distendere di fianco a lui, quasi stargli addosso gli desse fastidio.

E poi gli aveva fatto quella domanda, una di quelle che non prevedeva una risposta, e Ryosuke era rimasto raggelato.

Lo amava, non era forse vero?

Yuto era di fianco a lui, le lenzuola stese fino alla vita e lo sguardo volto verso il muro di fronte a lui.

Non aveva più detto niente, né lui aveva cercato alcuna forma di contatto.

Sentiva solo il suo respiro, e oltre la sua spalla gli pareva di scorgere un’espressione accigliata, irritata, e ne riusciva perfettamente a comprendere la ragione.

Ma non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente. Negare, negare sempre, era questo il principio che si era posto negli anni.

Spostò il peso verso la parte di letto del più grande, mettendogli una mano su di un fianco e posandogli il mento su un braccio, quasi aspettandosi di venire scostato.

Ma Yuto lo lasciò fare, e non per reale affezione quanto per desiderio di ignorarlo, o almeno così parve a Yamada.

Quest’ultimo sospirò, mettendosi più comodamente a sedere e tirandolo per un polso.

“Yuto, guardami” gli disse, piano, mordendosi un labbro.

L’altro rimase immobile per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare a sua volta e mettersi a sedere, senza tuttavia guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Che cosa c’è?” chiese, scontroso.

Ryosuke forzò un sorriso sul proprio volto, prendendogli una mano fra le proprie.

Gli erano sempre piaciute le mani di Yuto. Erano grandi, da uomo. Gli piaceva sentirle addosso, sentirle mentre lo accarezzavano, mentre sembravano avere voglia del contatto con la sua pelle.

Erano una delle cose di lui che amava di più.

“Dovrei essere io a chiederti che cos’hai, no?” gli disse, senza smettere di sorridere. “Che cosa vuol dire quello che mi hai detto prima?”

Ryosuke sapeva quanto stesse rischiando, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ma non era disposto a cedere su qualcosa per la quale aveva mentito per anni, nemmeno in quella situazione, nemmeno se Yuto l’avesse messo spalle al muro.

Avevano cominciato a frequentarsi da pochi mesi, loro due.

Era cominciata per sesso, almeno per lui; man mano che avevano continuato a vedersi forse era diventato qualcosa di più per lui, e per quanto dubitasse che fosse amore, non avrebbe comunque voluto ferire Yuto, in nessun modo.

Non contava il sesso in quel caso, rimaneva comunque uno dei suoi migliori amici, per quanto in quei frangenti non fosse mai bene in grado di dimostrarlo.

“Lo sai perché l’ho detto, Ryo. Non prendiamoci in giro, avanti... è da mesi che andiamo avanti in questo modo, è da mesi che ti porto a letto ed è da mesi che spero di vederti almeno un po’ più coinvolto, di vedere che qualcosa è cambiato fra noi... ma non è successo niente, e sappiamo entrambi il perché” prese un respiro profondo, chinando lo sguardo. “Tu ti diverti, no? Ti diverti a farmi credere che le cose cambieranno, giochi sempre a farmi dire di sì quando mi cogli sulle cose in cui sono debole...” gli prese il volto in una mano, con un gesto delicato che stonava con il tono di voce usato. “E io sono debole a te, e lo sai. Non ho difficoltà ad ammettere qualcosa di tanto palese per entrambi, mentre tu invece a quanto pare non sei in grado di farlo.”

Ryosuke rimase immobile a guardarlo.

Sapeva perfettamente che cosa stesse dicendo, sapeva di cosa stesse parlando, e doveva anche dargli ragione.

“Yuto... io non voglio darti quest’impressione. Non voglio che tu mi senta distante, non voglio che tu pensi di non contare niente per me. Ti amo Yuto, ti amo. Continuo a ripetertelo da mesi, e non capisco perché tu continui a dubitare di me. Credimi, Yu. Non c’è nessun altro nella mia mente, nessuno a cui pensi che non sia tu.” concluse, cercando di non mutare la propria espressione, cercando di suonare il più convincente possibile, che la voce non gli tremasse, che gli occhi non tradissero alcunché.

Nakajima tentennava, ed era palese.

Sembrava quasi credergli, _voleva_ credergli, perché per entrambi sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se le parole del più grande fossero state specchio della verità.

“Giuramelo, Ryo” mormorò, piano. “Giurami che è vero che mi ami, che sono io ad immaginarmi le cose, che non mi stai mentendo. Giuramelo.”

E Ryo sapeva che quella era la sua ultima possibilità, la possibilità di non rovinare quella che era stata un’amicizia durata anni, e di non rovinare un amore che forse sarebbe anche potuto nascere, in situazioni diverse, con dei modi di pensare diversi.

Era la sua ultima possibilità, e lui la sprecò senza ripensamenti.

“Te lo giuro. Ti amo, Yuto.”

Forse il sorriso sul volto del più piccolo, per una volta sincero, avrebbe dovuto ripagarlo del macigno che sentiva in mezzo al petto, ma non fu così.

Scelse allora di non pensarci, scelse di andargli nuovamente addosso, scelse di farsi prendere ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fino a quando non fu sfinito, fino a quando non sentì il proprio corpo cedere al peso della stanchezza, e solo allora si concesse di stendersi, lasciando che Yuto gli posasse la testa contro il petto, accarezzandolo, e concedendogli l’ennesimo ‘ti amo’.

L’altro si addormentò in fretta, senza più niente che turbasse il proprio sonno.

E lui rimase sveglio ancora per un po’, non sentendosi del tutto in grado di dormire serenamente, come se non potesse sfuggire al peso dei propri pensieri e delle proprie colpe.

Giocava, Ryosuke.

Giocava a fargli dire di sì perché lo conosceva fin troppo bene, perché sapeva come prenderlo, sapeva di essere la sua unica debolezza, e aveva puntato a questo fino a che quel gioco non l’aveva vinto.

Lo strinse contro di sé, sentendo le lacrime premere per uscire, ma non cedette.

Era bravo a mentire in fondo, proprio come aveva sempre creduto.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di prendere sonno, mentre nella propria mente immaginava che quella che sentiva contro il proprio corpo, fosse la pelle di Chinen Yuri.


End file.
